halofandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt-051
(age 6) |hair = Brown |eyes = Hazel |affiliation = UNSC Navy |rank = Lieutenant Commander |specialty = Commanding Officer |battles = Battle of Chi Ceti, Battle of Onyx and many more. |class = Class I: 2525 }} Lieutenant Commander Kurt-051, birth name Kurt M. Trevelyan and also known as Kurt Ambrose,Halo: Reach, Dr. Halsey's personal journal (UNSCMID: 045888947) was a SPARTAN-II super-soldier. One of the leaders of the Spartan team, he was close to many of the other Spartans, before he went missing during a mission in 2531. He was presumed dead and reported as being MIA. Although the other Spartans were led to believe that Kurt had died, he was actually recruited by Colonel James Ackerson to lead the SPARTAN-III program.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 49 ("Alone now, Ackerson reviewed his files and made plans. The first matter of business was already in the works: on-screen appeared the career record of SPARTAN-051.") "Ambrose" is not his true surname; rather Colonel Ackerson gave it to him after his abduction, thanks to the fact that extensive mental conditioning that took place in the SPARTAN-II program caused Kurt to forget his full name. Personality and description Kurt was unusually sociable for a Spartan and considered the well being of his team mates more important than the orders of his commanding officers. While the rest of his teammates were closely guarded and private unless around other Spartans, Kurt spent a considerable amount of time making friends, such as with the drill instructors. This made some of his fellow Spartans uneasy, as they were not comfortable with a leader who was so easily distracted. Despite these perceptions, Kurt proved himself to be an extremely proficient leader.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 33 After his indoctrination into the SPARTAN-III program, his leadership qualities became even more pronounced. Kurt had an uncanny ability to "feel" traps, and avoid walking into them. When something was wrong, Kurt would often get a bad feeling. When John-117 and Kurt were on separate teams during training, John often lost as a result of Kurt's "funny feelings". His teammates grew to view this as an asset, trusting Kurt's instincts and common sense. Kurt was among the best of the SPARTAN-IIs, right next to John-117 in skill and superiority. Kurt, Frederic-104, Serin-019, Jorge-052 and Fhajad-084 are the only SPARTAN-IIs to become officers. Kurt was promoted to Lieutenant Commander, "courtesy" of Colonel Ackerson. Biography Early childhood Kurt Trevelyan was born October 19, 2511 in Mira, eventually growing up in Kuiper on Circumstance. When he was marked as physically and mentally superior by Dr. Catherine Halsey in 2517, she had him abducted and sent to Reach to begin his Spartan training. As with the other candidates to become Spartans, he was replaced with a flash clone that would appear to die of natural causes, just like all the other future Spartans replacements. Not much is known of Kurt's early training, except that he would often beat John's team in training. During his training, Kurt quickly proved himself to be considered one of the program's top candidates. Both Dr. Halsey and Chief Mendez identified him as one of four emerging leaders within the Spartan-II group, along with Jerome-092, Frederic-104, and John-117. Chief Mendez expressed his belief the most strongly in Kurt as having the skills to lead the entire Spartan-II group, although Halsey disagreed, instead believing John would fulfill that role. Kurt's leadership skills were correctly observed, as he later became one of the earliest known leaders of the Spartan-II's Green Team. Early career During training, he often was selected to lead Green Team in field exercises, of which he and his team won a fair number. He graduated with the rest of the Spartans in 2525 after augmentation. After the death of Sam-034 during the Battle of Chi Ceti, Kurt replaced Sam on Blue Team under John-117's leadership and command. At first, his fellow teammates were uneasy and apprehensive with the transition, but their minds were changed on a mission to Camp New Hope to recover nuclear warheads. There Kurt's "feelings" saved the rest of the Spartans from being captured by the URF General Howard Graves. Graves' ingenious plan to use a gravity disruptor to fool their armor into thinking gravity had increased to a ten-gee enviroment, therefore knocking them unconscious, then keeping them immobile with neural disruption collars had worked, and John, Kelly, Fred, and Linda were trapped in Graves' clutches. Kurt, at this time, was outside prepping the modified warthog (under John's order) when he blinked the red acknowledgment light. Kurt saved them with four Asteroidea anti-personnel mines, then removed their collars and got them out in a patchwork Warthog. Any mixed feelings John had previously vanished. John told Kurt never to hide his "feelings" again, and Kelly, better with words than John, welcomed the Spartan to the team.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 37 ("Welcome to Blue, Spartan. I know we'll make a great team.") Disappearance Soon after, Kurt disappeared during an extravehicular mission to Station Delphi to investigate a ruptured Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine when his T-PACK "malfunctioned", sending him spinning away into deep space. He was listed as MIA and presumed dead. However, he had actually been recruited by Colonel James Ackerson. He was given a new surname and an officer's commission, as Lieutenant, Junior Grade. Kurt Ambrose was then sent to Onyx to train the SPARTAN-IIIs. Over time, he was promoted for his successful efforts in training the new Spartans, eventually reaching the rank of Lieutenant Commander. Death on Onyx At the outbreak of hostilities in Zone-67, Kurt regrouped with Tom-B292 and Lucy-B091, the last two remaining Spartans of Beta Company , and willfully used the SPI armor used by the SPARTAN-IIIs instead of his superior Mark IV armor as he told Lucy that he was one of them now, a SPARTAN III, once again displaying his utmost concern for the morale of his team. Later on during the battle for Onyx, he reunited with Dr. Halsey and Kelly. Dr. Halsey, along with the help of the ONI AI Endless Summer, was able to send a message through Slipspace by using Cortana's original broadcast from Installation 05. She asked Lord Hood to send Spartans to Onyx in order to acquire possible Forerunner technology. The SPARTAN-IIs on Earth, Fred-104, Will-043, and Linda-058 infiltrated and captured a Covenant vessel, the Bloodied Spirit, which they took to Onyx where they met Kurt. Kurt then led the Spartans on a mission into the newly uncovered Forerunner city on Onyx to locate the technology Dr. Halsey had been looking for. The mission was abruptly complicated due to the Covenant fleet led by Voro Nar 'Mantakree locating Onyx and learning of the humans' mission. Kurt and his team managed to acquire information pertaining to Onyx, managed to destroy a Sentinel production factory and locate the missing Spartans of Team Katana. However instead of escaping Kurt led his team towards the Core Room where he realized the true purpose of Onyx as a Shield World. He died in the Core Room Antechamber, saving the lives of the rest of Blue Team by opting to stay outside the rift and fight off the Covenant by detonating two FENRIS Nuclear Warheads. However, he commissioned Fred as an officer before sending them to the shield world in order to give the remaining Spartans a leader to follow. Legacy Kurt, according to John, originally made him uneasy. He did this by taking a lot of time to get to know his teammates on a more personal level. Other Spartan-IIs (besides Samuel-034) did not care for "friends" as much as he did. He died in the end as a brilliant commander in the eyes of those he had known, and as a noble hero who continued to know his SPARTAN-IIIs and SPARTAN-IIs as comrades and friends, John-117 included. Trivia *The name "Ambrose", the fictitious last name that was assigned to him by Ackerson, comes from the late Latin or Greek name Ambrosius, which was derived from the Greek name Αμβρόσιος (Αmbrosios) meaning "immortal" which could reference the fact that Spartans are never marked as KIA, in an attempt to uphold the belief that Spartans never die. He could have also been named Ambrose after the late author Stephen Ambrose, who wrote many books about war, his most famous being Band of Brothers. Also Band of Brothers is 506th Infantry Unit in Which Currahee Mountain is named after. *Kurt is the only known SPARTAN-II to wear SPI armor. Because of this, he is the only SPARTAN-II that did not have any energy shields in Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, and did not bother to use the Kig-Yar Point Defense Gauntlet when he used the SPI Armor like the SPARTAN-IIIs did. He decided to wear SPI armor instead of MJOLNIR because he felt he would disconnect himself from his Spartan-III's. He felt he no longer belonged in the MJOLNIR armor, despite the vastly greater protection that it would provide him. Ironically, this may have been what killed him, as the greater protection may have led to the blow from an Mgalekgolo not doing nearly as much damage to his armor and himself. *Kurt's Spartan number, 051 is the code that Catherine-B320 uses to arm the MFDD in the Deliver Hope trailer. *Kurt, along with Catherine-B320 and Fhajad-084, are the third highest-ranking SPARTANs in the Halo universe, all being Lieutenant Commander. *Kurt and Jorge-052 are the only known SPARTAN-IIs involved in the SPARTAN-III program. *"Kurt" is one of the name options for customized Loadouts in Halo: Reach, along with the members of Noble Team and several SPARTAN-II's.Halo: Reach, Firefight *If the players were to replicate kurts armor in the armory he will need EVA helmet with CNM attatchment, both ODST shoulders, HP parafoil chest, UA Buckler wrist, tatical hardcase utility, gold visor color, gungir knee guards, KURT or S-051 for the players callsign, armor color completly olive Gallery ghosts_of_onyx.jpg|Kurt-051 running through the forests of planet Onyx. Kurt-02.jpg|Kurt-051 wearing SPI Armor List of appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe'' **''Headhunters'' *''Halo: Glasslands'' Sources Kurt Category:Deceased characters Category:UNSC Category:UNSC Naval Personnel Category:Humans (Characters) Category:Spartans Category:UNSC Navy